He is my Sin
by siriuslegolasmad
Summary: A challenge fic. Slash. RegulusJamesSiriusand a Malfoy. If you don't like slash, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a challenge fic set for me by my friend Nicky, on here known as Demensha. One of the chaacters are made up - Dauthos Malfoy only the last name belonging to J.K...so yeah read it and tell me what you think...Remember to review. : ) _

Sirius yawned sleepily as James entered his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, flicking the light on within the darkening room.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, turning onto his side to better see his friend. James grinned at him, leaning down to pick up his clean boxers, shirt and jeans. James carried on. "You can't be tired yet." Sirius shrugged. "I'll wake up in a minute. You finished in the shower?"

James nodded, waiting for Sirius to grab his own clean towel and then move to the bedroom door to go to the bathroom.

James quickly dried himself, water running down his toned and lithe muscular chest. He wrapped his towel securely around himself as a hesitant knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" James called, beginning to pull his boxers on underneath his towel. Dropping his towel to the floor and standing in his boxers, he heard an awkward cough. James half turned, seeing Sirius' younger brother Regulus standing at the door, looking as though he didn't quite know where to look. James pulled his jeans on quickly. "What's up?" He asked.

Regulus shrugged. "I was wondering when you were going to be ready?"

James gave Regulus an exasperated glance before snapping.

"We're ready when we're ready."

Regulus sighed and nodded. He closed the door again, and James heard him yelp and exclaim, "Sirius! What are you..." The rest was cut off by a bark of laughter and a yell from Regulus. The door clicked open and Sirius reappeared, fixing the towel around his waist again. James caught a glimpse of Regulus rubbing his bum, mumbling to himself, before Sirius snapped the door shut. He quickly dried himself and then dropped the towel, ignoring James' amused glance, before moving to the drawers and pulling out some black silk boxers. He slipped them on and then flung himself onto his bed again.

"Sirius, you tit! Get ready!"

Sirius gave a groan and pulled himself up off the bed again and began searcing for something relevant to wear. He decided upon tight leather trousers and a tight black T-shirt which he made sure enhanced his already bulging biceps, not too mention the six pack he had been working on over the entire summer. He turned to see James fully dressed in tight, dark blue jeans and a tight fitted shirt. His messy hair was tamed slightly with gel and a pungent smell of the aftershave "Star" wafted from him.

Sirius glanced suspiciously at the bottle on his dressing table, and saw instantly that it was slightly out of place amongst all the clutter of hair brushes, other aftershave bottles and, for some reason, two pairs of girls underwear which were on there before saying jokingly,

"Nicking me stuff now James?"

James smirked and shrugged, the ready reply falling easily from his lips.

"Well, you do it to me."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah because it suits me more than you probably. I do you the favour of not allowing you to look like a twat in it." Sirius dodged as a well aimed pillow flew at his head.

James glanced at his watch and groaned, rolling his eyes before saying,

"We'd better go and get Reggy...god I hate your brother. No offence or whatever mate, I just can't stand him."

Sirius shrugged and grinned.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. He's just a younger and more childish version of me."

James nodded, a grimace forming across his face.

"I think that's why I don't like him...I can just about deal with you." It was then James' turn to dodge as the pillow came flyng back to him. He yelped out as Sirius dived at him, knocking him onto the bed and throwing his legs over James' thin hips, effectively straddling him so he couldn't move. James began laughing hysterically as Sirius leant down, took both of James' wrists in one of his hands and held them pressed against the headboard. He then began tickling James mercilessly with his free hand. James struggled, occasionally yelling out, before slipping a leg between Sirius' and raising it sharply. Sirius just managed to block the sharp blow hitting home within his nether regions. He winced slightly just at the thought of it. He then took both of James' hands in both of his own and leant down and whispered,

"I really, REALLY wouldn't have done that Prongsey Pie. I'll get you back..."

He winked seductively, a look of confusion covering James' features. Sirius broke into a laugh, covering his thoughtless moment well, as the look from James' face cleared.

"Let's go..." He climbed to his feet, stretched and then grabbed the black leather biker's jacket from the back of a chair, throwing James his own tightly fitting customised jacket whilst he was at it. James caught it deftly, his blue shirt stretching tightly across his muscles, showing them up in clear definition. Sirius bit his lip as he saw, carefully hiding it from James. He sighed heavily as he thought guiltily that he'd hid a lot from James recently...

PAGE BREAK

Sirius leant into where his little brother was stood at his side. He glanced up at the bouncer that was turning people away who didn't look old enough to enter into the high class over 18 new pub/club which had opened recently in Diagon Alley.

"Whatever you do, don't speak. Let me do the talking..." He grinned at the bouncer as they drew level. "Hey mate. How are you doing?"

The bouncer glanced at him, nodding his head once. Sirius took hold of Regulus' shoulder and made to escort him past the doors. The bouncer held out his arm and glanced at Regulus, who forced himself to meet his eyes without fear, covering his own mind and thoughts using Occlumency. The Bouncer slowly lifted his arm and let them pass, James nodding at him as he tried to follow. The Bouncer swiftly held his arm out again and shook his head.

"Nah, mate. You're not old enough. Go on."

James' mouth dropped open and he made spluttering noises, turning his gaze upon Sirius, who grinned at him and slipped his wand out of his pocket, whispering a spell and pointed it at the bouncer from underneath his leather jacket. A dazed expression floated across the bulky man's features and he smiled stupidly before lifting the barricade to let James pass. James didn't say anything to them, just glanced in irritation at Regulus.

"Oi! Come on you mardy git! We're out at that new place. Get a smile on your face." Sirius snapped whilst ignoring the copious amounts of giggling girls that saw him, and headed straight to the bar.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in...how the hell did you manage to get in here? I thought they said this place was high class?"

Sirius turned sharply, his gaze alighting on a blonde, extremely good looking boy. Dauthos Malfoy was the exact opposite of Sirius Black. He was lithe, muscular and a few inches taller than Sirius and, if Sirius wasn't meant to hate him from the roots of his platinum blonde hair to the tips of his -probably- perfectly manicured toenails, he would have had him pushed over the bar quicker than you could say 'Quidditch'.

Carefully masking his thoughts, Sirius raised an eyebrow at James, who looked as though he was gearing up for a fight. Regulus, looking uninterested at the exchange between the two boys, took his drink from the barman and moved to a vacated table, nodding silently to Dauthos as he passed.

"It does say high class Malfoy." Sirius replied nastily. "But we are, even if you do hate to admit it. As it does probably count and mean something to you, we're all of pure blood, aren't we?"

Dauthos raised his eyebrows lightly, turning to his group of friends before smirking widely and replying,

"That as may be, there are different i/qualities \i0 of pureblood."

The light stress on the word qualities told the pair of them that they were about to recieve a barbed comment about their friends.

Dauthos, still smirking widely, carried on. "For example, myself, Nott, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle and even your younger brother would be deemed as the higher class as we aren't blood traitors to our name. We're not disgraces to our families..." Here he shot a particularly nasty look at Sirius who, as he nearly always wore his heart on his sleeve, was showing the irritation Dauthos was causing, a lot more than James.

James, obviously seeing Sirius' distress, took the drinks, flipped a galleon to the bartender and then took Sirius' arm, pulling him through the crowds and away from Malfoy. The sound of the blonde and his group of friends laughing was quickly lost in the heavy bassline of the music playing, a remix of the song "I'm in the mood for dancing".

Regulus was sat rolling the empty glass around the table, glancing up occasionally in impatience for them. "Finally! I thought you'd maybe all gone off together to play happy families. Anyway, I'm going to talk to her." He climbed to his feet, making a bee line for the bar where a pretty blonde girl was stood, looking over in their general direction.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, before raising his glass to shoulder level in a toast. Sirius, forcing himself to shake off the dark look, grinned broadly as James said, loudly,

"Here's to luck with many girl's tonight!"

Sirius shouted loudly,

"HERE HERE!"

They both downed their drinks, slamming the empty glasses to the table.

PAGE BREAK

Sirius watched the bottle spin away from his fingers, the bottle neck pointing at his next victim. The bottle slowed, eventually pointing at a bowed blonde head sat within the circle, eye flirting with a pretty girl sat next to Sirius on one side.

A surround sound of sniggers erupted around the circle, only pausing as Dauthos' gaze was drawn to the bottle by Zambini's nudge in the ribs. He looked up slowly, gazing at Sirius through his long lashes. A small predatory smirk curved one side of his mouth and a quick quirk of his eyebrows gave the simple message 'I'm-game-but-are-you?'

Sirius, not expecting this, suddenly put this down to the blonde's already impressive consumption of drink as judging from the earlier conversation, he wouldn't have touched Sirius Black with a barge pole normally. Sirius met the glance, his own eyes glowing with a mischievous light, a look which normally turned girl's legs to jelly.

Leaning forwards, the blonde and the black haired men's lips collided. A tumultous amount of noise from people laughing and catcalling was lost to both of them as they deepened the kiss, tongues gliding over each other. Sirius' brain barely registered that Dauthos tasted lightly of chocolate and the stronger, much more overpowering taste of alcohol. He lifted one hand to tangle it into the blonde's hair, pulling them closer together, the other hand slipping down the tight, silk shirt which stuck to every contour of the blonde's finely sculpted body, eventually coming to rest in the small of Dauthos' back.

Dauthos knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself, a strange fire causing him to push himself on, knowing that he would get a punishment like no other if his Father or Lucius found out but, for some unkown reason, he couldn't break away unless...pulling away from the kiss, he communicated all he wanted Sirius to know in one simple glance...

James watched as his supposed best friend moved away with their worst enemy. For some reason, it hurt. Like hell. A comforting hand on his shoulder caused him to turn.

Regulus was stood there, an anxious expression on his face. "You alright?" He asked, his gaze flickering over James' features.

James felt a sudden rush of relief that, even though he had been horrid to him, Regulus still had the time of day for him. James nodded, moving away from Regulus to a darkened corner and slumping into a hidden booth.

It was a moment before James registered that he had been followed and someone was sat next to him.

Turning, he saw the darkened figure of Regulus again.

Regulus was looking at him in a strange way. James instantly recognised it as Sirius' own "sex-eyes", as he had seen it often enough put into action with many girls. It was scary how very alike the two brothers looked when Regulus took this pose.

James felt the seat shift slightly as the distance between the both of them closed. His eyes widened as he felt Regulus' hand fall lightly onto his leg, squeezing it ever so slightly.

Normally, James would have been repulsed by this mere gesture but for some reason, seeing his friend kissing the living daylights out of another man, he was more open to the idea.

Regulus, sensing the hesitancy in James' expression, paused a second, shifting his hand higher up James' leg. James still made no move to stop him. He leant in fully, cupping James' face with his hand, turning it slightly and kissing him lightly on the slightly parted lips, smiling against them as James shifted his position so the younger, but slightly heavier boy could straddle him, pulling their body's into closer contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius bit his lip at the sight before him. Dauthos' blonde head was arched back, the need for his body to be touching Sirius' greater than his Malfoy pride, showing off the slightly sweat-sheened lean muscles of his chest. Sirius smirked as he leant down; kissing lightly around Dauthos' tensed neck, causing him to visibly relax.

Moving the kisses upwards to Dauthos ear, he caught the blonde's ear lobe quickly between his teeth, sucking on it lightly before whispering huskily,

"Well, well, well, Malfoy. Who would have thought I'd end up with you whimpering beneath me?"

Dauthos' gaze turned onto Sirius, a haughty look flashing across his eyes, until he was forced to gasp out as Sirius, smirking heartily, bit his collarbone lightly and, running a hand through Dauthos' silky hair, began concentrating his mouth on one place, certain he would be leaving a mark on the porcelain white skin beneath his well trained lips.

Pushing himself up, Sirius glanced into Dauthos' cool grey gaze which, for once, was alight with a burning fire of desire. Leaning down slowly, he kissed a light trail down Dauthos' chest and stomach, pausing only a moment to swill his tongue once around one pink nipple, causing it to peak. A slight tinge to Dauthos' cheeks told Sirius that he could take it to the next level.

Dauthos mind was in a whirl. Pleasure was taking over slowly, causing his vision to blur slowly. The only thing that seemed important was Sirius' lips and the level to which they would take him next. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes as he felt the need in him raise another notch. He fought for control of himself, surprised at how quickly Sirius seemed to be undoing him.

A hand began pulling at his belt buckle, deft fingers quickly pulling it open. The button to his trousers quickly followed causing Dauthos' eyes to flicker open and focus on Sirius' face. A hungry look was suffusing the incredibly handsome features, causing Dauthos' gaze to widen.

Sirius teasingly began pulling down the zipper to Dauthos' trousers enjoying the slowly widening eyes of his worst enemy turned play thing. His fingers met a soft material. Glancing down, he saw dark, Slytherin green boxers. Raising an eyebrow, he moved a hand to the bottom of one of the legs of them, slipping a finger up underneath the bottom of the shorts, tracing an absent minded shape on Dauthos upper leg.

Dauthos gave a low moan, needing Sirius to touch him a little higher. The friction of his jeans being pulled slowly down, made his back arch up, showing plainly his need to get…something. Sirius gave a low laugh and resumed the careful tracing of shapes on Dauthos' leg, knowing it was driving the blonde insane.

"Get on with it Black…I'm getting bored."

Sirius smirked despite the situation, shaking his head and leaning down to lean his chin on Dauthos' leg.

"No you're not…you're just gagging for it. Don't worry; the pleasure will be all the sweeter the longer you wait…"

Dauthos grimaced, resisting the urge to grab Sirius behind the neck and force him to take him…to do anything. His hand convulsed slightly on the edge of Sirius' vision. Sirius' attention strayed to the slight movement, before turning back to stare at him, his eyes twinkling mischievously before he lowered his gaze to Dauthos' boxers.

The shining silk was beginning to be stretched tightly across where Dauthos' pride was. Sirius felt a desire within himself slowly rising, wanting to please Dauthos and hear him scream his name…

PAGE BREAK

James felt Regulus pushing himself on top of him, his hands tangling in James hair, further messing up the careful mussed look he had opted for tonight. Lips sought his own out, kissing him softly at first and then gradually forcing him to open his mouth slightly to make room for the tongue which was seeking entrance.

He moaned as Regulus' hand sought a more than pleasurable place to massage, causing his jeans to strain slightly near the crotch. Regulus broke away for a mere instant to smirk knowingly at James.

"I thought you hated me?" James began to attempt to reply, but was cut off by Regulus' mouth upon his again. Regulus' tongue brushed his lower lip, pushing insistently against it, until he was allowed into the heady warmth of James' mouth, their tongues tussling for domination against the other.

James broke apart first, needing to answer the question. He pushed Regulus away slightly, a slight flicker of apprehension showing that Regulus wasn't expecting this.

"I've never hated you. You've just…tried my patience before now…" Regulus smirked and leant down towards James' ear whispering,

"And trust me; I'll have tried your patience a hell of a lot more by the time the night is over…" He leant in and kissed him again.

A disturbance to the side of the booth where they were hidden caused Regulus to turn quickly, moving swiftly away from James. He looked away shiftily, quickly picking up James' drink as one of Dauthos' friends came into view.

James Nott was stumbling around with a girl clinging to his arm, who was attempting to help him, allowing him to put some of his weight on her. James raised an eyebrow as he recognised the girl Sam from his Transfiguration class. James stumbled to a halt, swaying slightly from side to side as he slipped an arm round Sam's waist.

"What do you think you're doing Reg? You're with a Gryffindor! Potter especially…"

Regulus rolled his eyes and took a sip of James' drink again, before answering carefully, avoiding James' eyes,

"And you, Nott, are with a Ravenclaw…besides…I'm just keeping my older brother's friend company whilst we wait for him to resurface again. Have you got a problem with that?"

James looked as though what Regulus had just said was registering on him slowly. He shrugged and slurred,

"Whatever you want to do Regulus…I'm not bothered…I'm not exactly going to stop you am I? I'm in no fecking condition too…"

Regulus raised an eyebrow at James as he leant into the girl, capturing her lips and kissing her possessively, pulling her towards him so there was no room between their bodies to see between. Regulus climbed silently to his feet, beckoning to James to follow.

James silently downed the rest of his drink, and followed Regulus towards the door, the feeling of needing Dutch courage growing steadily stronger as Regulus turned to look at him, the same look in his eyes as before he had just kissed him. A strange thought suddenly hit James…Regulus seemed to know more of what he was doing than even he did and he had been around a bit. Suddenly, he realised that Regulus had had people before, especially the male kind and, a shiver running down his spine, he realised he was in for a night and a half with the youngest Black brother.

PAGE BREAK

Sirius smirked evilly as he pulled Dauthos' boxers down, eventually leaning down to tease the blonde further. Whatever anyone said, he knew just how to drive anyone insane and want him to the last moment. He also knew that by doing this, if he ever wanted the youngest Malfoy brother again, he could, as Dauthos wouldn't be able to resist him. He allowed his lips to graze the end of Dauthos' erection, pulling another throaty gasp from Dauthos.

Dauthos' eyes rolled beneath their lids as he thrust up violently, needing Sirius to take him into his mouth. The shock when he did was evident upon his face as he bit his lip hard, drawing a bead of blood. He thrust up again, his erection meeting the back of Sirius' throat, causing Sirius to smile despite the strange sensation.

As Dauthos' breathing got heavier and faster, Sirius' intuition told him to stop. Dauthos was breathing heavily, his eyes still closed. Sirius felt him jump slightly as he leant forward and whispered, hoarsely,

"Turn over…" Dauthos' eyes flew open and he shook his head, fear over riding the desire within him slightly. Sirius reached up with his hand, stroking Dauthos' cheek tentatively before saying, persuasively,

"Don't worry…I'll go gently. I've had enough virgins in my time to know how gently to go so as not to hurt you."

Dauthos shook his head again; a hand braced against Sirius' chest as the brunette leant down, slowly, kissing Dauthos lightly on the lips, trying desperately to persuade him. Afterall, he knew what it felt like to be taken in that way…

Dauthos' mind was torn. He wanted to please Sirius but at the same time, his pride and fear was getting in the way. He swallowed visibly, feeling the faint click in his throat of nerves. He felt like the first time he had ever slept with someone, the catastrophe that had been. Then, something within his mind began working on auto-pilot, causing him to kiss Sirius back, allowing the stronger and heavier man to turn him over onto his stomach.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the awful pain to come, but none came. He turned his head slightly, seeing Sirius watching him, a pitying expression on his face.

"Don't worry…Relax…It won't hurt as much if you do." Dauthos nodded numbly, wanting Sirius to begin. He felt Sirius move further up to him, lubricating himself and Dauthos. Then he pushed in slowly, feeling Dauthos tense slightly. Sirius immediately paused, waiting for him to slowly relax again, then pushing in slowly again.

Pleasure flared in Dauthos as Sirius pulled back slowly and then sank himself to the hilt within him again. He shuddered involuntarily, allowing the pleasure to swallow him whole…

PAGE BREAK

James glanced around casually, watching as Reggie slung his jacket on, picking up his older brother's as he did so and moving out into the busy dance floor.

"Let's go, shall we?" Regulus called over his shoulder.

James nodded, following the youngest Black brother's lead. It was getting hard to keep Regulus' head in sight as it bobbed through the crowd even though he was about 6ft 1". James saw the brunette head get pulled down to the face of one of the girl's within the crowd, but she was quickly pushed back, Regulus leaning down to say something in her ear before moving away again, forging his way as quickly as he could to the door.

"Potter?"

James glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw a well known Hufflepuff following him through the crowd. He hurried on, shoving one of the Slytherin's out of his way as he did and receiving a hurl of abuse. He may have gotten round the idea of people liking the same sex, but this particular boy irked him. He was clever, sly and at the same time dashingly handsome. But there was something not quite right about him. Rumours had been passed on through the school occasionally of him having been with someone. They would fight, and then they would disappear for a few days…weeks. When they cam back, they would be a quivering mess whenever he was near.

Reaching the coolness of the outdoors, James paused for a second to look where Regulus had gone. The bouncer who had stopped him earlier was watching him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oi! Didn't I say you couldn't go in?"

James ignored him and moved over to where he saw Regulus leant casually against a wall, a cigarette held in his hand. The tip glowed orange in the darkened side street which Regulus passed into after pushing himself casually away from the wall.

Breaking into a run, James caught hold of Regulus' arm. The brunette span round quickly, a smirk highlighting the chiselled shape of his jaw and the soft, tantalising curl of his lips, before quirking an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

Regulus' smirk widened.

"Just shut up and follow Jamesy-poo." He laughed at the expression on James' face before continuing. "You'll like the end result if you do…"

James shrugged and followed a little more slowly, giving himself a chance to lunge away and draw his wand if Regulus showed any sign of leading him into a trap.

The side street got steadily darker, small groups of people appeared within it, talking, drinking and smoking some form of drug that caused colourful swirls of smoke to entangle around their bodies and then whisked away by a soft breeze.

A waft of the smoke around James left him feeling light headed and whoozy, turning slightly to the group which the smoke had come from. Taking a few hesitant steps towards them, he didn't notice the way they turned to look at him, their gazes hungrily devouring him.

A tight hand on his arm leading him away from any danger made him struggle slightly. The group, strange as it was, looked quickly away as they saw who it was who had hold of him. Regulus carried on pulling James away, casting a last quick glance over his shoulder at the group of three heavy set, muscular and tattooed men. The only women was bent onto her knees set slightly away from the other's, in front of a fourth man who Regulus vaguely recognised.

As he watched, one of the group said something to the man, who turned around revealing a mass of matted, lanky hair and a face full of scars, each one thrown into sharp, impressive relief due to the shaft of a streetlight which was falling across it through a small gap in the houses in front of them. The mouth curved up into a leer as the werewolf yelled out,

"Well if it isn't one of the Dark Lord's inner circle…"

Regulus quickened his pace slightly, calling over his shoulder,

"Evening Greyback…"

He saw the werewolf take a few steps towards before he broke out into the encircling group of houses that he knew his brother's was within. Dragging James up the small flight of steps to his brother's front door, he paused at the top, fumbling in his brother's leather jacket for the keys.

Eventually finding them, he rammed it into the lock and turned it as an unpleasant laugh echoed round the small circle of houses.

"Oh look…the little rats ran into cover…We'll get your brother then…we know he's out here…somewhere…I've always fancied a bit of the house of Black…"

Panting, Regulus leant against the door, not worrying for his brother as he knew that Sirius could more than fend for himself and would have the sense to avoid the place of a well known werewolf. James groaned, mumbling incoherently. Regulus grinned then pulled him to him in a hug before capturing the tall, lean boy's lips in a passionate kiss. This was going to be a night he would enjoy…

_**So there we go…Another chapter down…Tell me what you think and sorry for the late posting. I've been busy with work and things like that. So, let me know what you think. And the next chapter will be up as soon as I've written it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Dauthos' breath left him in a whoosh as Sirius collapsed down onto him, his chest rising and falling heavily after the exertion of the past half hour.

Sweat was beading across Dauthos' brow, running slowly down the toned muscles of his stomach, his blonde hair, which had been immaculate as the night started off, tied back in a crisp black ribbon, was now cascaded around his shoulders, tangled and stuck to his sweat slicked forehead.

"W…Where are you g…going?"

He shivered as the warmth of Sirius' body left him. He turned slightly, the pillows he was on, sinking down as he watched the brunette gathering his clothes together.

A smirk pulled at the corners of Sirius' mouth as he leant down to the cupid's bow lips of the blonde male before him, the lips parted slightly, the eyes wide and innocent looking for the first time in their life, showing truthfully just how much Dauthos knew about things within the world.

Touching his lips softly to the blonde's, Sirius whispered, a hand snaking round the back of Dauthos' neck, the hair a thin layering between the skin of his fingers and Dauthos.

"I need to go…It's been…amazing. I need to go and make sure that my brother and James is O.K though. Here…"

He scribbled an eleven digit code down on a napkin, the remains of what had been a room reserved for someone's party. However, after a few well chosen words of Sirius' and some exchange of gold from Dauthos' never ending flow of money, they had been allowed in. After a few alterations to the room, they had made it into the cushioned and warm lover's nest.

"If you should decide you're still interested after you have sobered up, then mirror me. If not, at least have the decency to burn the number up."

He gave Dauthos the well known lop-sided grin, before pulling on his boxers, careful to not look at the blonde before him as he knew that Dauthos had his own charms and beguiling sense towards a partner, knowing just what was needed to make them realise they didn't truly want to go, but to stay for the rest of the night.

Finally dressed, he threw Dauthos' jacket to him, flashing a quick grin his way before saying,

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Dauthos pouted slightly, his eyes becoming big and sad looking, a puppy dog eyed look which Sirius very nearly fell for.

Taking two steps forward, he eventually paused himself, a slight smile slipping across his features as he forced his gaze away from Dauthos.

"You're good…but I have to go. If you want a repeat, then message me. You've got my number…"

He turned on his heel, taking a last glance at the blonde over his shoulder, biting his lip slightly as the memories assaulted him quick and fast.

Before he could be slowed down again, he pushed open the door and made his way down the corridor to where the main room of the club was, the slightly muffled bass line becoming deafening as he pushed open the dark wooded swing door.

The smell of smoke, alcohol and the different alluring scents of girl's perfume attacked his senses, causing him to pause and catch himself, before ploughing towards the door leading to the road.

Flipping his mirror open, his eyes skimmed over the message on his it which had been sent to him by Regulus, telling him that James and himself had gone home as James was feeling unwell and that he'd taken the precaution to pick up his jacket and take it with them.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door, nodding to the bouncer who was still there from earlier in the evening when they had arrived, who nodded back. He rammed his hands into his pockets after checking he still had his wand in the back one of his jeans.

He was pleased to find it was still there. He glanced to either side of the road he was trudging along, noting the muggle shops on either side of the street.

One window caught his attention, a black shimmering shirt and a pair of tight black jeans on show on the male mannequin. He ran a hand through his hair, making a promise to himself to come back and get that tomorrow.

Shivering now, he turned his attention back to walking home, careful of his surroundings and the people within it. He knew that around here was a hide out for werewolves and vampires. Other beings were known to hang around the streets in this area of town as well.

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn and glance over his shoulder, a slight frown creasing his features as he saw a group following him, all the eyes of them trained on him.

He sped up slightly, his hand immediately coming to rest on his wand in the back of his pocket, his ears tuned to the scuff of and whisper of the people behind him, the slight shifting into the hearing of his dog form helping him pick up what they were saying.

"…jump him."

"Shut up, Thor. We need to plan this…"

"You're right. We do. And you're bleating ain't getting us nowhere Tytus. So shut ya pie hole and let the master work…"

Sirius' gaze narrowed as he contemplated changing to his dog form now and running, losing the gang within the narrow alleyways. He quickened his pace slightly, taking an abrupt left turn into a darkened alley.

"Thor…"

Sirius tensed slightly as he recognised the gravely voice of another member of the group. His stride lengthened and he pulled his wand out so he was holding it, his breathing becoming slightly quicker in nervousness. He needed to get back home now!

"Yes?"

"Get him…"

A joyful sound of manic laughter caused Sirius' legs to kick into action. His legs moved in a blur as he pushed all his energy into getting away, reaching the end of the alley and breaking out into open roadway again. The end was coming closer, but a quick glance over his shoulder showed that the man named Thor was to.

A horrible thought suddenly hit him. If, as he suspected, the leader of the pack was who he was sure it was, then he was being hunted by one of the most notoriously dangerous pack of werewolves in this part of the country. This un-nerving thought caused his feet to gain more speed, his breath rasping out in painful sharp bursts.

Breaking out of the dark alley, he changed direction again, keeping to the lightened ways to his home. He heard the laughter getting closer. The pounding of feet was all around him now, saying that the rest of the group had joined the chase.

"Thor, get him! We're gettin' near his damn home!"

A blood chilling howl ripped through the night, all the promise of flesh torn open and the spilling of blood with the sharp inhuman teeth that Sirius knew must now have filled the werewolves' mouths. Damn them and their new found abilities to change when the moon wasn't full!

Sirius found himself willing the change of flesh and bone into that of his huge, grim like dog form, knowing he needed the added speed of the huge beast kept caged within his body.

Fur spiked through his skin, his jawbone and chin elongated into that of a muzzle. Teeth grew pointed and sharp, his head shrinking and elongating into that of the large dog, paws taking over where hands and feet had once been. Eyelids which had been shuttered opened and revealed black and yellow rimmed eyes, revealing the world around him in new focus and sharpness.

The dog glanced over its shoulder, sensing the closeness of one of the wolves, before springing away in a flat out run, the muscles of its hind quarters bunching and relaxing to push the dog away, running low to the road.

Breath left his body in sharp pants, a pain in his side lessened with the new transformation to his dog form. Turning his head slightly to the side, he noticed a shadow looming over him.

Skittering to the side, he gave a low growl, pushing his body to new heights of speed. The click of a sharp set of teeth just to the side of his ear caused his head to snap around, his own teeth bared.

A jet black wolf ran at his side, ropes of drool slathering from its deadly chops as a menacing growl rolled from its throat. Its eyes, a blood red shot through with purple, were trained upon Sirius shoulder, the beast's own strong muscles bunching slightly as it prepared to lunge at its prey.

Sirius, knowing the wolf's weight was nearly double to his own, swerved at the last possible second, narrowly missing a parked car as they burst out onto the open road.

Dashing across the road, Sirius heard the screech of breaks, the blinding light bursting through the current focus of his attention. A sharp pain to his left side sent him reeling. The ground flew out from under him, a yelp of pain ripping from his throat.

He hit the ground hard, rolling a few times before coming to rest in the gutter. His tongue lolled out, his eyes glazed with pain. Shapes emerged in his edge of vision, a slow darkening causing them to eventually wink out, the pain too much.

PAGE BREAK

James felt hands tugging his hips backwards into the body of someone else. The jeans he was still wearing felt tight and un-needed. Turning in the person's arms, a nervous smile played across his features as the good looking features of Regulus came into view.

"Reg…"

A single finger found its way to his lips, silencing him in a heart beat. James' eyes slipped down Regulus' features, drinking in the chiselled jaw line, the soft brown eyes which at the moment were heated in a fiery lust. His lips were slightly parted as he whispered,

"Come on…"

Leading James over to the bed within the room, James' suspicions were soon determined. He paused, looking at the bed, the expression on his face reminiscent to that of a rabbit caught in headlights.

The lull in footsteps across the room and the eventual pull from James stopping, caused Regulus to pause and turn around, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

James stumbled over words to explain his predicament, not quite knowing where to start. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he swallowed dryly, nerves causing him to feel like an uneducated school boy at the first time he was about to have sex.

"I…uh…never…I've…not…yeah."

He finished lamely, not quite trusting himself to look up at Regulus, who he could imagine was probably finding this hilariously amusing.

"James…relax. I know it's your first time. Well, first time this way. It's only natural to be worried about it. Come on…"

His fingers pulled on James', easing him slowly across the room again, the bed looming nearer all the time. James felt Regulus slow again, allowing him to take the lead.

Regulus felt a smile playing across his lips at the hesitation of what should have been the more confident boy. He darted a hand out and caught James 'face with it, turning him to look at him with one finger pressing gently on his jawbone.

"Trust me…"

James swallowed, and then nodded once, knowing he did want it; it was just nerves causing him to hold back slightly.

He moved forward to Regulus, his hands slipping down the lithe, leanly muscled arms of the brunette boy, his hands curling around them just at the elbows, pulling him forwards slightly, his lips meeting Regulus' in a chaste kiss.

Regulus edged slowly backward, his hands locking around James waist, pulling the lighter boy with him until the backs of his legs hit the bed. With their tongues tussling with each other, they fell back, not noticing the fall until their backs hit the soft cushioning of the mattress.

They broke apart for a second, lust and need shining in each of their eyes. A hand reached up, tracing the curve of James' cheek, a finger tracing around his lips, before James eventually closed them around it, sucking lightly.

A wolfish grin crossed Regulus' features, before he leant down to James' neck, his lips kissing a light trail down it, the sensitive skin of James raising goose flesh down his arms.

Biting down lightly on the flushed skin, Regulus felt James shift on top of him, his legs slipping up to straddle him, his hands slipping down towards Regulus' shirt, deftly unbuttoning it, revealing a lightly muscled torso, bronzed slightly by the sun.

His eyes drank in the sight, his teeth biting his lower lip in anticipation, some of his nerves slowly sinking away. His eyes shifted to Regulus' own gaze, seeing a confident streak in them he had never seen before.

"I see you're losing some of your nerves…that's good…"

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've been busy at work doing what seems like endless hours and stuff. I'm writing the next chapter after I've put this one up, so the next one should be up soon. Keep reviewing. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. Please keep reading it… Thanks. Lauren.**


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning, Sirius came around slowly, pain exploding over his body, causing spots to dance behind his closed lids. He crawled back in within himself, his mind trying to drift off again to the dark place without pain, but there was too much noise.

A strange rushing noise was filling his ears, which made it impossible to focus on any one particular sound. To find out where he was, he'd have to use his eyes.

One eye cracked open, revealing darkness. Sirius panicked. His other eye flew open, revealing the bright orange of a haloed light. He immediately closed his eyes. Shapes had been seen moving away from him in that light.

They brought back a rush of memories. Images coalescing behind his lids, made him want to cry out. He knew he wasn't where he had been knocked over. He couldn't feel the road beneath his body. He was also naked, a light breeze chilling him, causing his hair to dry to his sweat covered forehead.

He waited, shivering slightly, his eyes now wide open. Shock was coursing through his body. He drew his knees up slowly into his chest, pain lancing through him, his eyes wild and un-seeing.

He didn't know how long he stayed lying there before a small voice in his brain told him he needed to get up, move away from the place before his whole body gave up entirely and he faded without return.

Uncurling his knees from his chest, he stretched his legs, so as to make it easier to get to his feet. Pain lanced up from a dull ache in his lower stomach and abdominal region. He sucked air in through his clamped teeth, moving slowly.

When he was eventually on his feet, he glanced around the dark alleyway, searching for any sign of his clothes.

A ripped bit of cloth caught his attention. He staggered over to it, every movement a searing pain in his body, causing stars to wink before his eyes. He had to pause quite a lot, stumbling a few steps at a time, not wanting to over do it and black out.

All that remained of his shirt was a thin piece of material. Sighing, he lowered himself to the floor, regaining the little strength he had lost moving to the cloth. He held a hand up, a tremor running through his arm. He took a few deep breaths and then made his mind up.

Willing it to happen with the last dregs of concentration, he took on the form of his animagi form. His head hanging, he sniffed to find out where he was.

A smell hit his senses which brought a flood of memories back. Sweat, blood and other unsavoury scents were upon the air. His body shivering, he took a few steps away, a slow whine escaping his throat, eerily echoing around the dark alleyway he was in.

He moved slowly up towards the glow of streetlights. The pain lessened considerably in the form of a dog, he was able to move the speed up to a slow trot.

Following the road along, he soon gained his senses and deciphered whereabouts he was. The equivalent of a dog sigh left his body in relief, as he turned a corner and saw the same shop where he had been admiring the outfit not long ago.

He hung his head again, following the well lit areas of the town passing more shops with the show lights on advertising their wares. Christmas lights hung upon the street lights, fake snow decorating the windows of shops and some of the houses scattered throughout the town.

Turning, he raised his head to see his own house looming up. Decorated up in its own decorations for Christmas, it looked to him like a safe haven and was a more than welcome sight.

On reaching the steps to the door, he clambered up them, before turning back into a man, after a quick glance around the square. He glanced up at the windows, noticing a glow in Regulus' room, as he leant heavily against the door.

Raising a fist, he pounded on the dark oak wood, not stopping until he heard Regulus' voice echoing down the stairs, sounding annoyed and slightly breathless. The lock clicked and the door swung open, spilling the weakened Sirius in through it and onto the floor. After feeling carpet under his still naked form, he pulled his knees into himself again, his eyes screwing shut.

Regulus stood in shocked surprise, the door still held loosely in his hand. A whimper from his older brother spurred him to action.

Slamming the door closed, he yelled at the top of his lungs for James to come downstairs.

The pounding of feet on the stairs announced James' arrival. A sharp intake of breath showed that he had seen Sirius. He was by his friend's side in a matter of seconds.

"Sirius, mate? What's happened? Where does it hurt?"

James had to lean in to hear Sirius' answer, not noticing Regulus' retreating feet into the living room.

"Everywhere…it hurts everywhere…"

James glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Regulus was holding a blanket out, worry etching his face.

"I'm going to get in touch with our older brother…get him into the living room. Keep him warm. I'll get him something to drink as well…"

He paused, his eyes straying to where his brother lay shivering on the floor, a pathetic bundle which needed looking after. Pushing the blanket to James' hands, he spun on his heels, moving to the fire place in the kitchen.

His gaze swept around the room, searching for a small pot, which he found haphazardly balanced on the dresser, about to fall off at the slightest nudge. Diving across the room, his fingers clutched at the small pot, flipping the lid off, before turning to face the fire.

Digging his fingers into the green powder within the pot, he took a small amount and through it into the flames of the fire. It glittered as it fell, before exploding into bright green flames.

Biting his lip, Regulus moved forward quickly, acting now before his pride got in the way of what he knew he had to do.

Stepping into the fireplace, he braced himself and said, loudly and clearly,

"Black residence, Scotland, North Moors."

He shut his eyes tight, feeling the whirling begin, his body cramped into the tiny space. Cracking an eye open, he saw fireplaces whirling past. Flashes of rooms and people flashed by, until he felt himself slowing down considerably. Opening his eyes fully, he put his hands out, palms down as he toppled out the fire place, still not having quite fully mastered the art of staying standing when leaving them.

He emerged in a room lavishly decorated up for Christmas. A huge tree stood in the corner, towering at a huge height of 6ft or more. Baubles of an assortment of colours covered it with lots of tinsel wrapped around its branches right to the top where it had a huge intricately cut porcelain doll as an angel. Chocolates and biscuits in all sorts of Christmassy shapes were hung from the branches.

Glancing around the room, Regulus saw a dining table which looked as though it could seat around ten to fifteen people was set in the centre of the room, surrounded by dark wooded chairs fitted with plush and comfy looking cushions.

Paper chains hung from the corners of the ceiling and fairy lights twinkled from around the windows. Real live fairies also fluttered around the room, coming to rest occasionally on the backs of chairs, their light tinkling laughter causing the hairs on the back of Regulus' neck to stand on end slightly.

As Regulus stood in silence, a burst of raucous laughter and someone raising their voice in a loud song reached his ears. It broke through the reverie of the Christmas tree and the decorated room. Spinning quickly, he ran through the room, making his way to the sound of the voices, pushing through the door on the opposite side of the room.

He came out into a big corridor decorated with dark wood panelling. Old looking doors led off into more rooms and a large sweeping staircase could be seen in the shadows from one end of the corridor. Glancing down the other way, he saw a slither of light from under one of the doors.

Pounding up the corridor, his hand wrenched the handle down, tumbling into the room, his eyes flying wildly around the room.

Three men were sat in big, comfy looking armchairs, a woman draped across each of them. Regulus, not having the time to feel guilty or embarrassed ground out, stiffly,

"Orion, its Sirius. Something's happened. He's pretty beat up. I…um…need your…"

His voice tailed off. He glanced up beseechingly towards his brother, not wanting to say the words.

Orion pushed the woman off of him, instantly looking worried. He ran a hand through his shoulder length, slightly curly black hair. His chocolate brown gaze was trained on Regulus.

"Where is he?" He turned back to his guests, looking apologetically at them all before continuing. "I'm really sorry about this. Use the house as though it's your own O.K? Just don't make too much of a mess, please?"

Without waiting for a reply, he swept up to his brother, catching his arm in his stronger grip, propelling him out the door, shooting him a harassed look before snapping,

"I thought you didn't need me? You'd got Sirius…why bother with me?"

Regulus had been expecting this. He whipped around, glaring down his nose at his slightly shorter, yet stockier and much more muscular brother.

"He needs you. I know how much he looks up to you."

He stared his brother down, Orion eventually looking away at the ferocity of his brother's gaze. Sighing, he shook his head.

Regulus' gaze narrowed.

"You're going to leave him? I'm swallowing my pride to get you to him. Either you'll go or you won't, but he'd do it for you. I hope you can live with yourself after leaving him to cope. He really is beat up badly. It looks like he's been…well you'll see."

Without waiting for a reply Regulus strode though the house again, back to the fireplace in the dining room. He turned and looked questioningly at Orion as to the whereabouts of his floo powder.

He rolled his eyes and moved to the fireplace, reaching to a small pot beside it. Reaching in, he cast some within the flames.

"Go."

Regulus stepped into the flames and said the name of Sirius' house, the dizzying feeling causing him to again scrunch his eyes up.

Landing on his face in Sirius' kitchen, he quickly climbed to his feet, brushing his clothes down, waiting impatiently for Orion to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, watching jealously as his brother stepped calmly and easily from the fireplace, glancing around lazily at the general disorder.

"So like Sirius…mess everywhere. Where is he then?"

Regulus lead the way to the living room, pushing the door open, revealing the room full of plush chairs and a comfy looking sofa. The fire was roaring brightly, comfy warmth filling the room, flickering and setting the shadows to dancing across the cream carpet and deep red walls.

James and Sirius were sat on the settee. Regulus was pleased to see that Sirius was at least dressed now and was looking a little less uptight, but he still had the same wild eyed look he had had in his eye when he had first tumbled through the door.

Orion pushed through the door last, banging it against the wall as he did so. He immediately regretted it after seeing his younger brother jump violently and look around the room as though he was about to be set upon.

He closed the door quietly, moving silently up to his brother, a slow smile pulling at his features as he said, reaching a hand out to catch Sirius' arm.

"Hey there bro. What's happened to you?"

Looking a little closer, he saw that the quick movement had done more to his brother than he was letting on. He was extremely pale and was swaying slightly on the spot, looking as though he was about to faint at any moment.

"Sirius?"

Eyes glanced his way, but they didn't show any recognition as to who he was. Frowning, Orion glanced to James.

"Has he said anything?"

James shook his head, also watching his friend.

"All he's done is get dressed, with my help. And then he's wanted to sit on there with me. He doesn't want me to leave him alone. Whenever I got up to go make him a drink, he'd try to get up as well. But I do know he's in pain. Lower abdominal region…or…somewhere like that."

He flushed slightly and moved across to his friend, pulling him back to the sofa. Sirius followed without complaint, settling himself back on the soft cushions, his eyes fixed on the flickering flames of the fire.

Regulus moved further into the room, also staring into the flames, dropping down onto one of the chairs, his eyes flickering to James and then back again.

His eyes roving across all the three brothers, James was struck with just how alike the three of them were. All had tanned, olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes and were all incredibly handsome. He focussed his attention on the youngest of them, biting his lip slightly as emotions flooded through him.

Standing up, he stretched, popping a kink in his back.

"I'll get everyone a drink shall I? What do you want?"

Orion shrugged, his eyes still trained on his brother, looking thoughtful. His hands were playing with the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing.

"Whatever's going."

Regulus sighed heavily and nodded.

"Same."

James left the room, leaving the three brothers alone together. Sirius suddenly pulled his gaze from the fire and stared straight at Orion. The emotion shining through his eyes was enough to make him see that something was seriously wrong.

"Sirius?"

He uncurled from the settee, nodding slightly. He needed to pull himself from the memories and not bear the weight alone. Who better to tell than Orion? His eyes still focussed on Orion's, he whispered, his voice hoarse from earlier screaming and crying.

"They caught me…"

**Told you the next chapter would be up soon. This one is slightly more angsty, but there will be some decent smut and fluff in the next few chapters. Orion Black is a made up character and, unfortunately I don't own any of the other characters. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Got a bit of free time at the moment, so will try and get the next few chapters written as soon as possible. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far and please do keep doing so. Cheers again. Lauren : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Orion stared at him, not quite realising what had been said and the meaning behind the pain filled words.

"Who caught you?"

He moved towards his brother, guiding him to the settee again.

Sirius sat poker straight, trembling slightly, which as the long silence grew, increased tenfold, his eyes flickering wildly around the room, as though searching for a way to escape the confined space.

"Sirius..." Orion's gaze flickered worriedly to Regulus, who was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at his brother, looking as though he expected the worst. "_Who _caught you? What…what did they do to you?"

Sirius gave a whimper, before his gaze snapped back to Orion, again not really seeing him.

"_They _caught me."

A gasp from Regulus caused Orion to look quickly to his brother. In an instant Orion had yanked Regulus towards him by his collar and was glaring into the fear-filled gaze.

"What do you know Regulus? Tell me…"

When no answer was forthcoming, he pushed Regulus back roughly, sending the taller boy reeling. He then moved across to Sirius, sitting beside him and gently pulling him to his chest in a brotherly comforting hug, massaging slow circles on his back, offering what reassurance he could.

He felt Sirius relax a little more against him, burying his nose in the folds of his shirt, which he knew smelt of his aftershave as the girl he had had with him had already complimented him on it that evening.

"Reg…" His voice became threatening. "What…do…you…know?"

Regulus bit his lip, his gaze fixed on Sirius, before he began to speak.

"On the way back from the club we went to tonight, James and me, we went a short cut through the back streets. We saw a…gang. They followed us, but we got away, but not before Greyback…"

Orion felt Sirius tense at the name, his hand suddenly reaching round and clutching at Orion's, the trembling, which had slightly abated, reappeared tenfold.

Regulus fell silent, staring at his brother, but Orion waved him on, increasing the pressure on Sirius, whispering comfortingly,

"Hey, little bro, I'm here. Nothings going to get you while I'm here. Shhh…Calm down."

Regulus continued.

"Not before he shouted something at us. He said that he knew Sirius would be coming along soon. That he'd get him instead…I…I didn't think Sirius would get caught. He's clever. He's escaped worse. But…"

Orion shook his head, rocking Sirius slightly; overcome by the pathetic bundle that was normally his overly confident, handsome and fearless brother. Anger coursed through him that a member of his family, which he cared about over anything excluding his Mother and a few cousins, was reduced to this.

The door of the living room sliding open, caused a needed distraction from the tension within the room, James entering with the mugs floating beside him, magically held in the air.

"Here we go…I made hot chocolate…I know it's Sirius' favourite…What's happened?"

James glanced around the room, noting the tension, before handing out drinks to each allotted person, reaching Sirius last.

He was still clutching onto Orion, his hands looped around his muscular waist, the trembling even more obvious as his hands were so close to him.

As Orion reached up to take Sirius' drink as well, shifting slightly to reach for it, Sirius' hands sprang from around his waist, to around his neck, his fingers lacing together to stop him from going any further away from him.

"Don't leave me…"

Orion gave him a soft smile, more love hidden behind his gaze other than a familial kind.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He glanced pointedly at Regulus, who climbed to his feet, motioning for James to follow him.

James, who had been sipping his drink, climbed to his feet and moved out the door which Regulus was holding open for him, closing it softly behind him, both moving to the kitchen, sat facing each other across the kitchen table, hands laced around their cup, each lost to their own separate thoughts.

Orion, leaning forwards whispered lightly in his brother's ear,

"Don't worry…I'll get the bastards that hurt you. I know exactly who it is."

Sirius gave another whimper, before leaning away slightly and whispering in a tremulous whisper,

"Thank-you."

Orion held him close again, before whispering again,

"The bastards will pay for hurting you like they have."

Sirius' eyes filled with tears, his lower lip wobbling as he fought to be strong, but failed miserably. Tears eventually coursed down his face, causing Orion to wipe them away with his thumbs, cupping his brother's face in his hands.

Staring into the chocolate gaze of Sirius, he moved closer, allowing their lips to connect for a few seconds, before pausing.

Sirius gaze was cutting into him as he leant forward and kissed him properly, putting all the love and comfort into the kiss he could, making silent promises to not leave him alone and to get this sorted for him.

Breaking away, Orion eventually handed Sirius his drink, grinning slightly and saying,

"Come on anyway, you get this down you…"

Sirius took the mug, raising it to his lips and taking a deep swallow of the warm, milky drink.

A sweet taste filled his mouth, cut through with a slightly bitter twang, which he swallowed down, eventually finishing the whole mug.

As Orion set the mug down, he saw Sirius yawn widely and his eyelids droop, before his hand was raised to his eyes, rubbing at them to try and wipe the sense of sleepiness away.

Orion smiled and pulled Sirius to him, not caring when Sirius wriggled up onto his lap like a little girl, wrapping his arms around his shoulders again, his breathing becoming deeper and calmer as the dreamless sleep potion took effect.

Pulling himself up using the arm of the sofa, he lifted Sirius as easily as if he weighed nothing, moving to the door and up the stairs, calling for Regulus and James to follow him.

James raised his eyebrow at the strength of the eldest Black brother, following Regulus up the stairs to Sirius room, where Orion lay him on the bed, pulling back the covers and tucking Sirius under them as he did so.

Turning suddenly, he fixed a threatening gaze on Regulus, before snapping,

"You," He stabbed his finger at Regulus. "Are going to stay and watch him. Make sure you're there for him if he wakes up and he doesn't hurt himself."

His gaze remained on Regulus until his younger brother had sullenly nodded before rounding on James.

"And you will make sure, he stays awake…"

With that he turned, pausing once at the door to say over his shoulder,

"I'll be back. Make sure nothing happens to him."

He left the room, leaving James and Regulus to stare at each other, both looking anxious and worried before both turning to take seats in the room.

PAGE BREAK

Orion stormed into the warm room, not caring that his Scottish friend was, at this moment in time, getting down to business with the blonde woman he had been wooing earlier, not to mention the one that Orion himself had intended to have some fun with.

"Macnair…get up now. We've got some off duty jobs to do…"

A head emerged from the tangle of naked limbs, the two girls giggling and eyeing Orion up excitedly, both clearly wanting him to join in the fun.

He ignored them both, his gaze fixed on Macnair's, willing him to understand the message he was trying to say without words, his gaze narrowing further when Macnair dropped his head to one of the women's mouths, kissing her deeply and waving Orion away.

"Macnair! Get out of bed before I drag you out, otherwise you'll get chucked out of my house with your whoring wenches! Get up, dressed and in that dining room within five minutes or you'll regret it."

He turned without waiting for a reply, ignoring the offended looks on the women's faces, banging into a room a few doors down, grabbing Lutisse's foot and yanking him pointedly out of bed.

Lutisse's retort was lost as he noticed the foul look on Orion's face, and so clambered to his feet, not caring that he was naked in front of him.

"Come on. Get ready to do some off duty jobs in five minutes." He turned away slightly before noticing the questioning look on Lutisse's face. He carried on. "I'll explain in a minute. Can't really do so in here."

Understanding filled Lutisse's features as he turned and quickly began gathering his clothes together, pulling underwear on as Orion left the room.

Sighing heavily, he made his way to his own room, threw open the room and strode across the room to his wardrobe, pulling one of the doors open.

Pulling out some worn leather sheaths, he slipped the blade of his 15th century arming sword out, holding it up in the light of the candle the maid must have left for him.

Light glanced off it, highlighting the deadly point and razor sharp sides which, when given to the right person, could slice through bone as easily as if it was butter.

He slipped it back in the sheath and notched it around his waist, attaching a dagger of the same ilk there as well, checking it in the same way.

The door opened, revealing Lutisse and Macnair, their heads limned in the light from the chandeliers hanging in the corridor.

"Now what was so bloody important that you had to drag me away from the lovely company that I had in there? It had better be bloody good!"

Orion ignored Macnair's irritated Scottish accent and cinched the belt of his dagger and sword on tighter around his waist before turning and snapping,

"I'd say it was. My brother…Sirius…he's been had by a gang."

Macnair rolled his bloodshot eyes.

"You know we can't go after a bloody gang…we'd have to have a different reason for doing it."

The last words were cut off slightly as Macnair tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably, adjusting his own broad sword which was cinched to his back, the strap going round his broad chest, two daggers attached to each hip, and two more underneath the edge of his kilt, just in case, unseen by anyone until the sharpened tip was buried within a part of their body.

"Yes we can Macnair."

Lutisse's eyes suddenly widened as he grasped what it was Orion was meaning.

"How badly was he…"

He couldn't go on, searching Orion's gaze for answers, not wanting to push his friend. His gaze fell on Macnair's sword, rolling his eyes for a second and snapping,

"Go and get your real sword, you arse."

Macnair sighed and wiped blearily at his eyes, before disappearing from the room and returning with his swords switched, bringing the other one in from before held in his hand which he chucked to Lutisse, who deftly caught it and attached to himself the same way as Macnair had before.

The sword Macnair had now was quite plain, not needing any finery to cut away the sheer quality to it.

With shining steel honed perfectly to a tapered deathly point, it was perfect for the tall and strapping Scotsman, the hilt the right length for him to hold it two handed, using his strength to send heads rolling, literally.

Lutisse now had a finer and more lavishly decorated broad sword, the basket hilt littered with small gems encrusted round the hilt, a few missing from where they had protected the user's fingers from being severed from their hand.

"Explain now, Orion."

Orion took a steadying breath and nodded, his gaze fixed on the hilt of his own sword, talking somehow in an incredibly level voice.

"Sirius was caught by a gang as he was walking home from a night out with his friend and Reg. I don't know the major details, only that he was caught and beat up and raped by Fenrir Greyback and his lackeys. Now, do you see the importance? We are going to hunt them down and kill them like the dogs that they are. No survivors permitted. I promised that to my brother. Either you come with me, or I go alone. It's up to you. Either way, they are going to regret what they did to him..."

The dark rage in his normally warm gaze, fired the other two men in the room, the instincts of a bounty hunter kicking in, the bloodlust for a fight shining in Macnair's eyes as he growled, sounding more like his animagus form than normal,

"You should have said something sooner…What are we waiting for?" A feral grin suffused his features, which eventually caught on to Lutisse, who gave an excited giggle, which turned into a low gravelly laugh.

_**So here it is. Chapter five. Tell me what you think and I'll keep writing some of chapter six. Will hopefully be up soon. Sorry for the non existent pattern to when I post. I'll try to make it a lot more regular, but I can't promise anything at the minute. Review! Thanks for everyone who has read it and reviewed so far. Lauren. : )**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius lay in bed, his mind trying to refuse him sinking into that of dark depression or fear, but he was failing miserably in heeding it.

Every shadow was a new thing to which he had to be wary of and it didn't help that he could hear whispering around his room. Voices were whispering at him and around him, making him wonder if he was, in actual fact, going slightly crazy.

"_Sirius…"_

He burrowed further under the covers, wishing his brother was still there, who could chase away anything with his arms wrapped around tightly him.

"_Sirius…"_

Ignoring the voice, he gave a whimper and screwed his eyes tightly closed.

"Orion…Reg…James…where are you?"

There was a silence for a few moments, which caused Sirius to resurface from the covers, his eyes flickering around the room, ready to make a dash for it, into his friend's or his little brother's room.

A small scintillating light was working its way around the room, a shape forming and then flickering away again as it gave a jolt. A face formed that he had hoped never to see again, the hateful eyes, the leering mouth and the ugly visage.

"_Sirius…you always were a disappointment to me…and now look at you…you're pathetic! Letting them catch you…You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You're a wizard for goodness sake, a poor one, yes and a blood traitor to the family, but a wizard never-the-less. Stupid child…Regulus would have known what to do…He always was better than you…" _

Sirius stared at the face of his Mother coalescing in the flickering light, wishing it away, not quite knowing whether to yell at it, or to simply ignore it and go to sleep.

The light floated steadily closer, the face flickering and changing again, this time turning to Orion, a smirk slipping across his features as a voice which chilled Sirius to the bone, wrapped itself around him, restricting movement and any coherent speech.

"_I don't love you, brother. I simply use you to get at Mother and Regulus. Regulus would love to be in your place at times, I'm sure. To be the favourite of his Mummy dearest and favourite of his older, richer and cooler brother. I mean…what do you have that I don't? You're just the middle, immature little brother that is trying to be like his older one, because I have more success than you. I don't care for you…"_

Sirius gave a whimper of misery, beginning to shake as he was forced to stare at the ball of light, his worst fears and hidden thoughts given form, threatening to swallow him whole.

LKLKLK Page Break LKLKLK

James grinned at Regulus, yawning widely before climbing to his feet.

"I'm going to go and check on Sirius again."

Regulus nodded, his bare chest contouring with the shadows from the flickering candle in the room. Sirius had slept soundly through the day and part of the following night. They had both stayed with him until that evening, eventually deciding that they too needed some sort of relaxation and sleep.

James grinned over his shoulder, noting the lean muscles of Regulus yet again.

He reached the door, dropped his hand to the handle and opened it to exit the room, pushing it open and entering the hall. Shadows greeted him, as they hadn't bothered to light the surrounding candles.

Still yawning, he began to climb the stairs to Sirius room, not noticing the bitter coldness creeping in around him, until he reached the door to Sirius' room.

A thin crusting of hoarfrost covered the handle and his breath was coming out in hot gusts in the frigid air. His hand hesitated, before gripping the handle and turning it, his wand gripped in his other hand.

Sirius was sat bolt upright in bed, whimpering, moaning and shaking. A sheen of sweat covered his body and his breath was coming in rapid pants, his hands working the covers and his knees pulled up to his chest.

James rushed across to him, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arm round his friend, attempting to pull him up and out of the bed, but Sirius was rooted to the spot and didn't seem to register that his friend was there.

He seemed to be staring at a certain spot in the centre of the room, James' eyes searching around quickly, not able to see anything and coming to the conclusion that he must be reliving his ordeal.

He clamped a hand over Sirius' eyes and felt him drop like a rag doll, the connection severed with the room.

He hoisted the limp form of Sirius up as best as he could, dragging him to the door and out, where he managed to support himself on his own feet.

"W…What happened?"

James shrugged, glancing back at the door before noting the hoarfrost extending its hold on the door and quietly following them, its path drawing ever closer to them.

"Come on…I'll explain downstairs…"

He pulled Sirius forwards, both making their way downstairs to where Regulus was still lay in bed.

"Reg! Help me with Sirius!"

Regulus shot out of bed, and slipped an arm round the waist of his brother hauling him into the room and in front of the fire.

Sirius winced slightly and glanced up at James, questioning clear in his gaze.

James took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before he began talking the words making no sense to him.

"I went upstairs to check on you, like we promised Orion we would do. When I got to the door, it was covered in hoarfrost, it was freezing cold around the area and it didn't feel right if you get my meaning."

He paused as Sirius' eyes began to widen, things beginning to come back to him. James carried on.

"I went in the room anyway, and you were sat up poker straight in bed, whimpering, moaning and sweating so I tried to get you to get up and come down here with us, but you wouldn't budge. You were staring at a point on the wall…there was nothing there. I tried getting to wake up, yelling at you and stuff and then had the thought to cover your eyes. You just sort of went all…limp then and I could take your weight all of a sudden. You felt lighter…"

Regulus was looking between both of them, white in the face as he swallowed.

"We might be better at Orion's place…more people there."

Sirius shook his head.

"No…it's gone now."

James stared at them both, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What's gone?"

Sirius didn't answer, just stared into space, remembering all the horrible things that had been said to him.

Regulus answered.

"It was a part of Sirius' subconscious. That's why us Black's don't live as long as normal wizard's as well as the fact that our family has some obsession with interbreeding. When we get to the point where we are so low we can see no future for ourselves, we create something which helps us end it. It takes away our will, hope and leaves us in so deep a depression that there is no going back."

Sirius stared at Regulus, his eyes darkening as guilt washed through him.

"I'm sorry…"

LKLKLK Page Break LKLKLK

Orion gripped his sword, his eyes narrowed as Macnair and Lutisse moved cautiously around the clearing, occasionally dropping down to study the ground.

"They've certainly been here…"

The clearing they were in was dark, the canopy of the above branches of the trees blocking the sunlight; the occasional shaft of sunlight breaking through if it was lucky.

"Well, where have they gone now?"

Orion's voice was harder than he had intended it to be, and he gave a forced to grin to show he didn't mean it. He strode round the clearing himself, searching for anything that the other two may have missed.

Macnair rolled his eyes and carried on studying the stretch of ground he was stood before.

A snapped twig caught is eye and he moved up to it, noting foliage looked a little disturbed as though someone had pushed through it and then rearranged it back so it looked as though no-one had come this way.

"Orion, stop your tirade and come here. Both of you."

Lutisse was by his side in a matter of milli-seconds, studying the lead that Macnair had found. He looked impressed, clapping his friend on the back and giving a short laugh.

"Well done Wally!"

Macnair gave Lutisse a withering glare and snarled,

"Don't call me Wally…It's either Walden or Macnair. Preferably Macnair."

Lutisse punched his fellow Scotsman a punch on the arm, before turning to Orion, and raising an eyebrow.

"Come on then laddy. We going?"

Orion nodded, a snarl growing on his lips, true to his animagus form.

Macnair grinned and teased,

"Is the wolf coming out to play?"

Orion shoved roughly through the foliage, his sword held with its point up and ready to use if needs be.

There were no warning growls or sounds of being rushed, so he continued onto the path, aware that Macnair and Lutisse were following silently behind him.

Tracks were in a mish-mash all over the track, very clear.

They glanced at each other, Macnair's eyes narrowing as he whispered,

"It could be a trap."

Orion shrugged and sighed,

"How could it be a trap when they don't know that they're going to be hunted down? They didn't know that Sirius would own up to it or anything like that. Normally, I'm sure he wouldn't have done…but that's my little brother for you."

Orion carried on, but still heeding Macnair's words and travelling at a much more cautious speed and contemplating every single noise within the forest.

Eventually the tracks dispersed off of the path with no clear indication of where they went, causing the three men to stop.

"Where did they go?"

Orion began searching around the path, tapping into the senses of the huge black wolf which was his animagus form, and using them to try and pinpoint the location of where they had gone.

The smell of other wolves hit him instantly, and his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to fathom where the smell was coming from.

He raised a hand and drew it across his throat to keep the other two silent as he moved around the area, drawing in deep breaths the scent confusing.

Blood and sweat were also mixed into the smell, showing that they were all in their human forms, at least for now and hadn't tapped into any other power to transform them into the semi-wolfish forms as they slept, as he had deduced they must be doing for them to not have attacked yet.

Macnair also began prowling around, his steps cautious and searching in bushes and behind them to try and find any of the stragglers of the gang.

Lutisse stayed still, his thoughts going into overdrive as his friend's searched for clues. He knew that he could piece it together without searching for clues. He was closer to the werewolves than his friends initially knew, and he was hoping that he wasn't going to reveal this any time soon.

"Tracks gone…no sign of werewolves…that must mean…"

He quickly glanced to the trees, his eyes searching for the shapes of people within them, dreading them to have already spotted his friends and be about to pounce.

He eventually spotted one, beginning to stir at the smell of fresh meat and the voices of Orion and Macnair who had begun to converse in low whispers.

Lutisse unsheathed his sword, giving a low cough at the others, eventually gaining their attention, before they followed suit, following Lutisse's eye-line and spotting what he saw.

"Lutisse…come here."

Macnair's voice whispered across the opposite side of the path, encouraging Lutisse to get to them.

He took a step towards them, careful of where he put his feet.

A resounding crash behind him caused him to spin and tumble back towards the others, where Macnair caught him.

Lutisse visibly swallowed as he took in the werewolf's features and body.

Tall, slim, blonde haired and good looking the man stood in front of them was a splitting image of Lutisse.

"Thor…"

Lutisse named him, on a breath out.

The man gave a crazed sounding laugh, his eyes twitching constantly around the path, noting all the ways out and ways he could block them in, before concentrating his attention onto Lutisse.

"Hello brother…"

_**O.K. Next chapter. Tell me what you think and review. Thanks for everyone reading it and leaving reviews. I would, however, appreciate nice hints to put more of the story up rather than impolite ones as the last reviewee did. I have other commitments at home as well as writing this and I do try to get the chapters up as soon as I have written them and proofread them etc. So please be patient. Thanks again for reading this and keep reviewing: ) **_


End file.
